


Hell Hath No Fury Like a Woman Scorned...

by iZombi



Series: Powerwolf Werewolf AU (With OCs) [4]
Category: Powerwolf (Band)
Genre: Anger, Blood, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gore, Kisses, Sol is a queen who loves, Sol will fuck you up, Violence, afterwards there is fluff, and letting your BFs, and so will everyone else, disposing of a corpse, do not fuck with her, everyone is thoroughly terrified, friends fuck his shit up, her himbo husband, killing of a human being, of Sol, piece of shit hunter, tagged mature for violence, tearing into the, werewolf boyfriend, who honestly deserves it, who hurt your, with the family lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi
Summary: While out of the house with Attila in the village’s market to go get some supplies for a meal they both wish to make for everyone later tonight, Sol spots the remaining sole surviving hunter who had almost attacked her and her husband, an uncharacteristic wave of rage washes over her and she immediately sees red. Wanting justice for her husband and for herself, she convinces Attila to capture the bastard and bring him home, to give him a lesson they’ll never forget…
Relationships: Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf), Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf), Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf), Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf), Cam Randall (Friend OC/Self-insert) / Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf), Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf), Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf) / Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf), Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf) / Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf), Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf), Galen (Friend OC/Self-insert) / Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf), Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf), Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf), Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Sol Accalia (My Self-insert)
Series: Powerwolf Werewolf AU (With OCs) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171505
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Hell Hath No Fury Like a Woman Scorned...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CamdenNightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamdenNightingale/gifts).



> TW: MURDER, REVENGE KILLING, BLOOD, GORE, VIOLENCE.
> 
> IF THESE THINGS UPSET YOU THEN PLEASE REFRAIN FROM READING, OTHERWISE SHOULD YOU CHOOSE TO READ, THEN PLEASE EXERCISE CAUTION.

“Attila?” Sol asked as she lightly tapped the older male’s shoulder to gather his attention,

“Yes, pup? Is something the matter?” He asked her, his voice ever so gentle with her,

“Will you accompany me to the village market? I need to buy some supplies…” she commented

“What for?”

“Tonight’s meal, Charles brought home a deer, and I want to make some ‘Venison Bourguignon’ for tonight…”

“…‘Venison Bourguignon’… What’s that? I’ve never heard of such a dish...” he cocked his head at her in question,

“It’s venison meat served with a spicy vegetable broth that can be accompanied with or without rice and potatoes…” She explained, “It’s from one of the cookbooks that Cam gifted me, I’ve decided to try out the recipe…”

Attila nodded, “Hmm… true, and now that you mention it, we are fresh out of carrots, potatoes, rice, and other things as well…” Attila listed off in his head, “Alright, go get your cape and some boots, I’ll meet you down by the door when you’re ready, Pup…” he finished, closing the book that lay on the table in front of him,

Sol gave him a warm smile, “Alright! I’ll be down soon enough!” she said before running off upstairs to go get her things,

When she ran towards her room she greeted Charles with a wave and a hello,

“You look awfully excited…” Charles nodded with a raised eyebrow,

“That’s because _I am_!” she expressed contently, putting on her cape and boots,

Charles frowned at her, “I thought to not go out _alone_ …”

“I’m not leaving alone, _frater_ … Attila is accompanying me!” She explained, grabbing a money pouch from her desk,

“Oh? Where are you two off to?”

“The village market…”

“How come?”

“We need some ingredients for tonight’s meal, I’m going to use that deer you brought home…”

Charles unconsciously licked his lips at the mention of the deer, “Oh, what do you plan on making?”

“ _Surprise, surprise_ , my dear _frater_!” she giggled before placing a small yet platonic kiss on his cheek, “Keep everyone safe at home, and have someone help you skin and prepare the deer, alright?” she asked with a smile,

Charles chuckled, “Of course _soror_ , be safe, will you?”

“Always!” She gave him one final smile before walking downstairs and approaching Attila who was talking to Matthew, “Alright, I’m ready, let’s go!”

“Splendid” Attila replied, he was currently wearing a coat of his own that he had bought some days ago at the village market, it was large enough for his body and kept him warm in the winter months,

“What? Where are you two going?” Matthew asked,

“Village market!” Sol replied

“Why?”

“We’re getting ingredients for tonight’s meal…” Attila replied while he fixed his scarf

Matthew nodded, “Alright, be safe…” he said before placing a kiss on his wife’s lips,

“Oh, Matthew?” Sol asked,

“Yes, my dear?”

“Go help your brother, he needs your help with preparations for tonight’s meal…”

“Noted…!” he spoke before finally walking off,

“Alright let’s head out…” Attila spoke, opening the door and holding it open for Sol,

Together the two walked out of the house, keeping close to one another as they made their way to the nearby village, just past the thick woods that divided them from their home,

The walk there was very quiet and peaceful, filled with sometimes idle chatter of just the two of them listening to the noises of the woodland creatures of the forest, it made for a comfortable backdrop of noise, one of such that could lull you into a state of relaxation,

Eventually, the two of them finally made it to the village and they walked off to where the market lay, it wasn’t as full as it usually was when they would visit, it seemed like most people were at home today, while others were also stocking up on supplies,

Both Attila and Sol stuck together as they visited each and every food and vegetable stall, gathering their much-needed ingredients when suddenly a glint of silver and black caught Sol’s eye,

She turned her head in the direction she saw the colors and bit back a gasp of surprise when she saw what it was,

It was the sole surviving hunter of what remained of his small squad, the way that Sol could tell who they were was from their injured leg, the distinct uniform, as well as the claw marks of where Matthew had torn the man’s shirt,

She froze as she continued to watch him limp around in the distance at the medical stalls, he was buying medicine for his injuries,

And suddenly Sol felt a wave of fury overwhelmed her,

She wanted to _snap his neck like a twig_ right then and there,

All she could see was **_red_** ,

Her hands were clenched into fists as she continued to stare at them,

Attila finished buying the last few vegetables that they needed, everything was in a small bag that was easy enough to carry for one person, when he turned around to face Sol, he paused for a moment and noticed her alert and angered demeanor,

“Sol, what’s wrong? Are you alright?” he asked her,

Sol’s attention was snapped back into reality and out of her thoughts, she unclenched her fist and gave Attila a warm smile, “Ah, I’m fine… but uh… can we talk? In private?” she asked him,

For some reason, Attila could feel a hint of malice behind her words, he _prayed_ that it wasn’t directed at him,

He nodded, “Of course Pup, whatever you need…”,

They both walked off to a quieter section of the market where it wasn’t so busy but they could speak in private,

“Attila…”

“Hm?”

“Don’t make it so obvious but…” she took in a breath, “ _that guy over there is the same one that was part of the hunters that were going to attack me…”_ she whispered and pointed him out slyly as though she was fixing her sleeve,

Attila looked around with a bored expression, acting as though he was tired, and eventually spotted who Sol was speaking of, “Yes… and?”

“He’s the last one left… Matthew got the rest…” she commented, her voice quiet

Attila nodded, “Well they seem injured-“ he turned his head back over to Sol, “It doesn’t seem as though they’d be much of a-“, He could see the rage in Sol’s eyes as she looked up at him, and wordlessly he nodded,

“Let me guess… you want _revenge_?” he inquired,

“What more could a woman like me want?” she asked back,

“Pup, I understand but it’s dangerous-“ Sol cut him off,

“Use me as bait, we could-“ she stopped herself and whispered the rest of her plan into his ear,

Eventually, after some deliberation and planning, they both had come up with an idea of what to do,

“And you’re sure it’ll work?” Attila asked,

“I’m sure of it… I’ve been here countless of times…” she pointed out to him,

“Alright, I trust your judgment but should anything go awry-“

“It _won’t_ Attila, _trust me… please…_ ” she pleaded, and Attila gave in, with a nod they split off in different directions,

Sol walked towards the soldier, the hood of her cape was down as well as her hair, she made very sure that she would be identifiable to them as she walked past, with the bag of groceries in her hand she carried a long, pride in her strut,

She brushed by him, their bodies only some mere inches apart from one another,

Time seemed to slow for the hunter as suddenly recognized who she was, the realization hitting him like a freight train,

The hunter’s eyes widened when he recalled the winter cape as well as her golden hair from his memory, “ _You_!” he exclaimed, breathless as he quickly followed behind her,

Sol grinned when she heard that she had gained his attention, and so the plan sprang into action,

Taking various turns throughout the village, she eventually reached a secluded section of it and entered a small alleyway,

Attila was not far behind from the two,

“St-Stop, you! W-Woman-!” The hunter exclaimed as he walked closer to Sol, who had her back to the wall of the dead-end,

“I _recognize_ you! You’re that _bitch_ from the woods!” he examined,

“A _bitch_ you say?” She said, with a soft smile on her face,

“Yeah! You got my whole squad killed!”

“Oh, what a _real shame…”_ she said in mock concern, “Though if you ask me, I much preferred their blood on the outside rather than on the inside of their bodies…”

She flashed him a wicked grin,

The hunter groaned in annoyance, anger rising inside him, “You _fucking_ -“

‘ ** _THWACK!_** ’

And so, the hunter’s body crumpled onto the ground, he was alive but unconscious,

Attila stood behind the hunter, shovel in his hands,

“A shame, you _could’ve_ hit him _harder_ …” she said as she lightly kicked him to watch for any reactions, when none were given she smiled, glad to see that he was out cold,

“Any harder and he’d be dead…”

“Ah… _right_ ….” She looked up at Attila, and gave him one of her famous smiles, “Let’s take him home”

“H-, Pup, didn’t this man hurt Matthew? What if others-?”

“No one’s coming for him, I know how these hunters operate, they work in small units of five, if they’re slaughtered a new group will take their place much like a chimera… the king doesn’t care about them…” she explained, as she grabbed an abandoned spool of rope that lay there, she tested it’s strength and found that it was very strong,

“Let’s tie and gag him, I want to take him home and teach him a ‘ _lesson’_ …” she finished, as she began tying his ankles together as well as his hands,

Attila nodded, he looked around him and found a discarded piece of cloth on the floor, he picked it up and tore it with his hands to make a long strand of fabric that he could use as a makeshift gag,

When it was all said and done, Attila picked up the man bridal style and the two snuck through the back of the village and into the woods, they would have to take the long route home, but it would be worth it once they got back,

Once home, Attila and Sol had worked together to sneak the man inside of the shed of their home, there they left him tied on the floor and still unconscious, Attila did ask Sol just _what_ she planned on doing to him, but all she replied with was,

“ _Oh… you’ll see…”_ with a smile,

It sent a shiver down Attila’s spine and so, he didn’t press further,

Together they walked back home, acting as nonchalant as they could,

“Ah, Galen, there you are!” Sol said with a smile, “Can I ask you where you keep the ammunition for the hunting rifle?” she asked them,

Galen raised an eyebrow, “Uh…why?”

“Oh, _reasons_ … I think that today I’m going to do some _hunting_ of my own…” she said,

Galen seemed to pause for a moment and consider her words, before nodding, “Well then, you’ll find it in my room, the bottom drawer of the nightstand…”

“Thank you dear” she smiled, before walking off to get the aforementioned item,

When she came back down, ammunition in her hand, Galen had noted that she had also changed her clothes,

“Where’s Charles and the others?” Sol asked Cam who sat next to Galen,

“In the living room, I believe…”

Sol gave a nod before wordlessly walking off,

Cam watched as Sol left the dining room and go into the living room, closing a door that divided the two areas behind her,

“… Do you also get the feeling that something is… I don’t know… _off_ about her?” Cam asked Galen,

“ _Yeah_ …” Galen confirmed, they both shared a look of concern,

“Ah, there you boys are!” Sol cheered when she found her family in the living room, they were all playing card games on the floor,

“Welcome back, my love” Matthew replied, Sol, gave him a beautiful smile in response,

Sol then turned her attention to Charles, “ _Frater_? Could you come with me for a moment? I need your help with _something_ …”

Charles nodded, getting up from the floor, “You guys keep playing, I’ll be right back…” he told the others as he walked behind his sister-in-law, allowing her to guide him through the backdoor, and out towards the shed,

“Don’t tell me another fox got trapped inside…” he sighed

“Oh no… it’s not a fox _this time_ …” Sol hummed happily, she opened the shed door and stepped inside with Charles, she flicked on the light switch,

And Charles took a step back in surprise when he saw a man tied up on the floor of his shed, he nearly had a heart attack,

“Holy shi-!” then he stopped, freezing in his tracks when he noted the uniform the man wore,

“Is that-…?”

“-A hunter?” Sol spoke, as she loaded the hunting rifle with the rounds she got off of the ammunition box from Galen’s room, “Yeah…” she cocked the gun, loading it with a live round,

“What do you-?”

“-Plan on doing with him? Ah well… you _see…_ my dearest _frater_ he’s one of the assholes who hurt Matthew, your dear baby brother, my husband, and luckily, he’s the last of his troop too!” She spoke with such an eerie glee to her voice, that it was almost bone-chilling to Charles how he didn’t see the iconic signs of anger in her,

“And I _thought_ … why not just teach him a lesson! Oh, but not just _any lesson_ , no my dear _frater_ … It’ll be one he’ll pay _with his life_ ” she finished, with a bright smile on her face, loaded hunting rifle still in her hands,

Charles’ whole body froze at the uncanniness of her smile, he half expected her to be seething with blind rage, but he thought that whatever _this_ was, that it suited her far better,

He eventually gave her a nervous grin, “…So what do you _exactly_ plan on doing?”

“I’m going to wake him up and untie his legs, let him run out of here and think that he’s safe, and then once he’s out of the shed I’m going to shoot this _fuckers’_ kneecaps off, he’ll fall, then you and the boys can have _all the fun you want with him!_ ” she exclaimed, still ever-cheerful even after she cursed,

Charles couldn’t help but laugh, with a wicked grin on his features, “Ah, _soror_ , you’re so brilliant, I’m _glad_ my little brother married you…” he gave her a smile,

Sol seemed to beam brightly at the compliment, “And I’m glad to have had met _all of you_ , my dear _frater_ …”,

“Now go run off and get the other’s, you don’t have to include Cam and Galen in this, because if I’m being honest…I’d rather they not see _this_ part of me …” she replied with an awkward smile and chuckle,

Charles nodded, “Noted… I’ll be right back…” he spoke before leaving the shed and going back into the house,

Sol took in a deep breath as she looked over to the hunter’s unconscious body,

“ _Oh, you’ve got a storm coming, honey…”_ she whispered softly, a smile still on her lips,

Charles came back with the wolf pack fully transformed in their lycanthropic forms, their clothes had been left inside the house for them to return to later,

“We’re ready _soror_ …” he spoke to Sol from the shed door, he was half stepping inside,

“Alright… go get into position outside, and remember, the signal is when I’ve shot his kneecaps and he _goes down_ , alright? _Not_ before…” she spoke, reminding him of the plan,

“Loud and clear…” he sounded off before trotting off to where he and the others eagerly waited for their revenge on their pack brother,

Matthew of course was included in this, and god is damned if he weren’t excited to be able to finish the job, _once and for all_ …

Back inside the shed, Sol approached the unconscious man, she smacked his face hard until he awoke with a start,

“Rise and shine, _shithead!_ ” she spoke gleefully,

The man blinked as he tried to clear his vision, when he saw the same woman from before in front of him he began a muffled onslaught of cursing,

“Yeah… yeah… I’m sure that _whatever_ you’ve got to say is _very important_ but I want you to know _something_ , I brought you back to my home with the intention of killing you-“ she spoke, motioning to the rifle in her hands,

The hunter’s eyes widened as he stared at the rifle, horror washed over him, his pulse quickening,

“-But, it looks like I’ve had a _change of heart_ … so I guess you’ll be able to leave with your _life_ , you _want_ that, _right_?” she asked with a soft smile,

The hunter nodded frantically, desperate to leave whatever fresh hell he just got himself into,

“Oh _good!”_ she smiled, and pulled out a knife from her back pocket, “Now… once I untie your ankles, I want you to _run_ as _hard_ and as _fast_ as _you think you can go_ , before I _change_ my mind… _got it_?” she stressed to him, brandishing the sharp knife in front of his eyes,

He nodded frantically again,

“Good, good…” Sol commented and began cutting the bindings on his ankle, once done she pointed at the opened shed door,

“ _Run rabbit, run!”_ she shouted with a wicked grin,

The hunter didn’t hesitate, forcing himself up on unsteady legs, he got up from his position and ran full throttle out the door, panting hard through the gag as he ran,

Sol quickly got up from her seated position and calmly walked out the shed door, holding the rifle in hand she raised it up to her eye,

Matthew and his pack brothers had their head turned to Sol, everyone eagerly watching as she took her shot,

Sol squeezed the trigger and out rang a shot, that whizzed through the air at an incredible speed, the first bullet hit its mark dead-on, shattering the kneecap in three pieces inside the man’s leg, the bullet made a clean entry and exit wound, leaving a hole in its wake,

Sol reloaded the rifle as she saw the man stumble but not fall, in the loaded another bullet and took aim once more,

This time aiming for the man’s calves, more specifically the tibia,

She squeezed the trigger again and a second shot rang out, this one didn’t make a clean entry and exit wound as the bullet basically ‘exploded’ inside of the man’s leg, bullet becoming embedded and the bone snapping clean in half,

He fell down to the ground with a muffled scream of pain, and Sol smiled warmly as she heard the thunderous padding of footsteps on grass as her werewolf family ran towards their prey,

Falk was given permission from Attila to pounce first, and so he did, biting at the man’s arm and shaking it in his maw as though it were some sort of toy,

Charles took the man’s left leg, he bit down hard and began pulling hard, intending on ripping the limb off,

Attila took to biting at the other arm, pulling on it harshly, wanting to tear it off in a similar fashion,

Roel took the other arm and bit down hard, shaking it similarly in his maw,

Matthew being the only one left, bit down hard on the man’s throat, he could feel himself crushing his windpipe and vertebrae,

Loud and delicious sounds of carnal rage, bones snapping, flesh-tearing, and blood being thrown around filled the air like a beautiful murderous symphony,

Sol smiled lovingly as she watched on, taking in the beauty of the sight before her, the rifle she was once held was now unloaded and resting in her hands by her hips.

Unbeknownst to Sol, Cam and Galen were out but further behind the house so that they could not be seen just watching this all happen, they both now clearly knew exactly why Sol was acting so ‘ _strange’_ when she had come home,

She had been plotting a murder most foul, one that both parties agreed to,

“Well at least he got what he deserved…” commented Galen to Cam

“Yeah… and _damn_ did you _see_ Sol? That was so _cool_! Very badass…” she complemented

“Oh yeah, definitely!”

By the time it was all done, the man was a mangled mess, body parts were strewn about on the once green grass, that now sported a bright red patch of blood,

Matthew happily trotted over to Sol, as much as he wanted to hold her, he knew that he shouldn’t as he was covered in blood,

“Thank you, my love, this was _exactly_ what I needed…”

Sol smiled, “ _Anything_ for you, I just didn’t want him left alive is all, especially after what had happened to you and me… ‘thought that he should pay with his life for it…” she simply stated,

Matthew nodded, “Agreed…”

“Right, so let’s get cleaned up, shall we? I don’t want Galen to get angry at me…” she said as she walked over to the hose, turning on the faucet as she drenched Matthew first,

He eagerly took to the water that was sprayed on him,

Charles bounded over and he too got in with his brother on getting himself wet to clean off the blood from himself,

When they were done, they walked off and shook the water off of themselves before heading inside the house,

Next up were Roel and Falk, who both seemed to want to play with the stream of water as they got cleaned, biting at it as though it were something they could grab at,

Eventually, they too headed off inside once clean and dried off,

Attila was the last to get cleaned by Sol,

When he was done, Attila turned back over to her before heading inside, “All of this wasn’t truly necessary, but I am _overjoyed_ to hear that you care about us, pup…”

Sol gave him a tired smile, “I know… I just-… You’re all my _family_ Attila, I couldn’t just sit there and do nothing…” she explained

Attila nodded, “I know… but _no more_ of this, alright?”

Sol nodded, “No more…”

She watched him head inside and she sighed, now tired of everything that had gone down, all that she wanted to do now was just eat a warm meal and go to sleep in her husband’s arms,

She walked off and shut off the water, placing the hose pack into its place, and then she too made her way inside of the house, placing the hunting rifle in its designated spot inside the home,

Cam and Galen both looked at each other, “We should head inside…” Cam spoke, Galen gave a nod,

“If they ask, we went outside for a walk, to stretch our legs… alright?”

Cam nodded and the two quietly made their way back inside their abode,

A tired Falk greeted the two upon seeing their return, he sat on a chair, “Hello… where did you two go to?”

“Out for a walk” Cam spoke first, Galen gave a nod,

“Our legs hurt, we needed to stretch…”

Falk nodded sleepily, “Ahh, alright…” he was exhausted after he had to force himself to transform back to a human, right now it looked like he needed a quick nap to recharge,

Galen sniffed the air, quickly noting the delicious smell that wafted through the air, “Mmmm… what’s that?” they asked, as they followed the source of the smell,

They walked into the kitchen and there they found a tired Attila and Sol making tonight’s dinner,

Attila worked on the sauce, taste testing it occasionally to see what he had missed and what he needed to add to it,

Meanwhile, Sol worked on cooking the meat and vegetables together,

“Smells great, what’re we having?”

“Venison Bourguignon” Attila commented, “Will you go and prepare the table, please Galen?” he asked them,

Galen nodded, “ ’Gotcha”

And so off they went to go grab the needed materials to prepare the dinner table with for tonight’s delicious meal,


End file.
